felízmente casados
by haruchikari
Summary: estar casado no es fácil, menos cuando no hay amor y es por mera conveniencia...pero en las lunas de miel en italia quien dice que eso no se puede revertir...100% sasusaku y también naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

_hola gente como están! Yo bien lol,_

_bueno, recientemente había estado pensando cosas para hacer un fic nuevo porque tenia muchas ideas locas en mi mente…y dio como resultado este fanfic que personalmente me ha gustado(no se a ustedes he?) y decidí subirlo -w-…no soy tan primeriza en subir fics porque ya había subido un fic y un one-shot con anterioridad, aunque no me considero una experta en el tema, solo soy una sierva loca por el sasusaku a sus servicios xd…bueno tal vez lo que deban saber de mi es que amo el sasusaku desde la primera vez que vi naruto, y que también me gusta el naruhina pero en menor medida( lo que no quiere decir que no lea fics de ese género)…creo que las estoy aburriendo asíque ahí les va la historia, no olviden que si tienen críticas o comentarios de cualquier tipo que quieran hacerme, los notifican con los reviews!...mi quererlas :3!..._

…**:::felizmente casados:::…**

…Casados como la palabra lo dice

Con esposas en sus muñecas

Destinados a estar juntos por conveniencia…

Ya era de noche en Tokio. El cielo despejado dejaba ver algunas estrellas, ya que otras se ocultaban tras los enormes rascacielos de la ciudad. Ya a esas horas las grandes empresas estaban desocupadas los trabajadores se encontraban en sus hogares, todos, menos una persona de una empresa en particular, la gran empresa de dueña de muchos centros automovilísticos, uchiha´s company. Específicamente el hijo menor del dueño de la compañía, sasuke uchiha, se encontraba sentado en su oficina bebiendo una botella de sake mientras tenía dos vacías sobre su escritorio.

-empresa del demonio-dijo entre dientes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que le resultó inútil-están locos si creen que yo, hip! Yo…-dejó las palabras en el aire, tomó su cabeza por entre sus blanquecinas manos.

-¿que te vas a casar verdad, teme?-dijo una voz melancólica que venía desde la puerta

-déjame en paz... no me casaré porque mi padre y un montón de estúpidos me lo impongan…

-teme, tienes a miles de chicas babeando por ti, solo escoge una y problema solucionado, la empresa será tuya y podrás llevarla a la "sima" como tu dices-dijo el rubio desde la puerta haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra sima para darle énfasis.

-convenceré a mi padre para que me de el mando de la empresa sin tener la estúpida necesidad de casarme-protestó el chico alcoholizado.

-si claro, tu plan es estar soltero de por vida y vivir una vida amargada por el resto de tus días trabajando como un idiota con el único fin de ganar mas dinero y morir con un montón billetes verdes que de seguro se lo llevará tu empleada doméstica junto con tu mayordomo, porque supongo que en esos años no tendrás absolutamente a nadie a tu lado teme!

-si claro, ahora vete y déjame paz-dijo el pelinegro ignorando los comentarios de su amigo.

-sabes perfectamente que te dejaré en paz el día en que por un "x" motivo dejemos de ser amigos, aunque creo que ese día esta cerca- susurró, pero el pelinegro alcanzó a oír.

-solo…déjame cargarte para llevarte a tu casa antes de que me enoje y te deje aquí, porque creo que aún somos amigos…

-...-ese silencio fue signo de bandera blanca…se rindió, puso cara de disgusto y luego de unos minutos estaba siendo cargado por el ascensor hasta llegar a el automóvil de su amigo.

Naruto lo metió en el asiento del copiloto y luego entró en el auto y encendió el motor.

Y mientras el motor se calentaba, el rubio atrajo su celular buscando un nombre en particular.

-¿vas a llamar a esa tal hinata?-habló el copiloto con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del dolor de cabeza

-no, llamaré a tu papi y le diré que estabas en un prostíbulo y que te encontré ebrio con muchas chicas de dudosa reputación-se burló se rubio riendo a carcajadas

-si claro, y luego de que lo hagas yo pondré tu cabeza en la ventana y luego a cerraré lentamente-dijo serio el pelinegro a lo que al rubio le dio escalofríos.

-¿es hinata verdad?-dijo al rato el ojinegro- tu futura novia-se burló el pelinegro

-por lo menos yo tengo a alguien a quien amar, no como tú

-el amor no existe dove, convéncete, es solo una excusa para tener sexo, actuar por naturaleza, no amor-sonrío con satisfacción el pelinegro haciendo rabiar a su amigo

-ya cállate –dijo el rubio partiendo en el auto mientras llamaba a hinata, la chica que desde hace unos días le estaba poniendo nervioso, la hija de la empresa rival de su padre.

-…y como decía, la próxima clase hablaremos más detalladamente sobre la reproducción humana, traigan leídas las páginas de la cien a la ciento setenta ¿queda claro?-habló el peligris que se encontraba frente a los alumnos en la clase de biología, kakashi hatake.

Se pudo oír como uno que otro alumno se quejaba por el cansancio de las horas universitarias, los chicos comenzaron a retirarse menos una chica que se hallaba plantada en su puesto sin intenciones de moverse. Hatake se aseguró de que todos los alumnos se hubieran retirado para dirigirse hablar con aquella chica. El peligris solo se limitó a observarle la nuca desde su posición y luego entrecerrar los ojos

-no va a aguantar más –susurro la chica

-el es fuerte, Sakura, note preocupes-le dedicó una delicada sonrisa, aunque la chica no la pudiese apreciar ya que se encontraba tapada por una máscara la cual nunca se quitaba.

-ya basta!- gritó la chica asiendo que el profesor de la clase retrocediera un paso-sabes perfectamente que mi padre no va aguantar mucho si no se hace rapadamente la operación, y tu lo sabes, la vida no es color rosa -dijo Sakura ahora de pie y con sus ojos jade cristalizados.

El peligris tenia la mirada pegada al suelo, luego sonrío y le devolvió una mirada llena de melancolía.

-costearé la operación-musito el profesor, Sakura se quedó impávida

-que…es decir…será mucho dinero, no tienes porq…-el peligris no la dejo continuar

-tu padre es mi hermano pequeña, no te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo esperado- dijo el peligris revolviendo los rosas cabellos de su sobrina- siempre estaré con ustedes, especialmente contigo, para apoyarte-dijo entregándole otra sonrisa, pero esta vez era paternal. Sakura se sintió como una infante regalona de su tío, inmediatamente las lágrimas cesaron y una sonrisa inesperada salía de sus rosas labios-creo que me faltaba fe…gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola…-dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a su tío el cual le correspondía el abrazo. En ese momento entro una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos morados y de unos hermosos ojos perla al salón, la cual parecía haber corrido una maratón…se afirmó de una mesa mientras respiraba entrecortado

-hinata- le habló la pelirrosa mientras se soltaba de los brazos de hatake-que te ha sucedido?

-no lo creerás!-gritó de emoción hinata, acto impropio de ella-adivina quien vino a verte- dio un gritillo de emoción

-¿a mi?-dijo Sakura como si la gente que quisiese verla fuera muy escasa. Hinata entornó los ojos y se llevó de la mano hasta los comedores donde una montonera de alumnos se encontraban en circulo hablando a murmullos y otros a gritos, al parecer alguien llamaba la atención de todos.

-Hugh, permiso- dijo hinata introduciéndose en la masa de jóvenes aún de la mano de Sakura quien parecía mas incómoda con la situación…algo raro estaba ocurriendo y se hacía a la idea de que tuviera relación con lo que todos observaban, cuando ambas llegaron al centro del circulo se pudo oír un estrepitoso y sordo grito, y al instante Sakura sentía unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y veía una coleta rubia a su lado, no podían ser cierto, era Ino, Si, tal vez suene como una amiga más de Sakura, pero no era del todo correcto. Ella era una de las modelos mas reconocidas en Japón y a nivel mundial, llena de cosas elegantes y finísimas, una chica extravagante que se había alejado se sus amistades ya que dejo los estudios en la universidad por buenísimas ofertas de empresas de moda…

La chica rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada que demostraba lo mucho que la extrañaba

-tengo que hablar contigo-le susurro al oído la rubia a lo que Sakura asintió automáticamente bajo la influencia del shock y el asombro, aún no podía creer que ino aún la recordaba, ya que Sakura se consideraba parte de la antigua y simple vida de la chica.

-okey-dijo ino tomando las manos de la ojijade-pero primero salgamos de esta masa de locos.-sakura sonrío de medio lado…ambas salieron corriendo por entre medio de todos siendo vistos por ellos con asombro…corrieron por toda la universidad hasta llegar al lugar donde ambas solían conversar…era su lugar favorito. Al llegar, automáticamente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas con el corazón a mil por hora. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, ino dio un largo suspiro

-primero que nada quiero que me perdones por no venir a visitarlas, pero me fui a Londres, ya sabes-puso cara de disgusto- la moda me llama.

-lose- dijo Sakura sonriendo-pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti, llegaste muy lejos

-gracias –hizo una pausa para luego agregar- no se si sabias que regrese de Londres hoy por la mañana

- terminaste ese trabajo?-cuestiono Sakura feliz porque su amiga pasara por el trabajo más exigente

Ino observó el suelo,,,Sakura dudó

-no…pedí permiso para salir del país…

-porque?-cuestiono la ojijade con preocupación

-me enteré de lo del tío-dijo con melancolía-y vine lo mas rápido posible –sonrió

-por mi…padre-musitó Sakura anonadada

-si, supe lo de la operación y ahora no tengo todo el dinero pero…-sakura arrugó el ceño a más no poder – de que estas hablando? No tienes que darme absolutamente nada!

-sabía que actuarías así…-río ino-pero es más de lo que tu piensas, a mi madre el año pasado la operaron de lo mismo e incluso a nosotros nos complico costearlo…y no estoy diciendo nada de niveles pero…es demasiado y creo tener la mejor solución para ayudarte.

- ya pensé en prostituirme, pero…no

-claro que no es eso frente de marquesina, es otra cosa

-entonces que-dijo Sakura sin esperanzas

-recuerdas a mi primo sasuke?-Sakura comenzó a hacer memoria hasta que logró recordar que para una fiesta universitaria, ese chico fue a buscar a su amiga después de la fiesta

-si, si lo recuerdo!

-bueno, la solución es que te cases con él-dijo ino esperando la peor reacción de parte de su amiga cosa que obtuvo las instante

-QUEEE!

-es una larga historia pero estoy segura que terminare convenciéndote-dijo ino sonriendo con malicia.

**Les**** gustó? Espero que si y que me pongan rr por toda opinión que tengan…**

**el segundo capi es del encuentro de Sakura con sasuke para hablar de "negocios".. no les adelanto más xD espero subirlo la próxima semana o antes porq lo tengo casi terminado ^^**

**sayoooo :) **


	2. acepto?

**H****olaaaa! Que tal? **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi, espero les agrade :) ****y gomen por la demora pero tuve la semana llena de exámenes y trabajos ¬¬.**

**::Felizmente casados::**

**Capítulo 2: entrevista **

Las calles de Tokio parecían, como a diario, repletas de gente, y una pelirrosa iba entre ellas caminando a un paso más rápido de lo común, aunque tal vez _caminado_ no fuera la palabra adecuada para su situación, más bien estaba siendo arrastrada por una acelerada rubia que parecía emocionada. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el sol parecía quemarle la cara como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de ella.

-apresúrate frente de marquesina! Ya te dije que sasuke no es de esperar.

-ya me lo has dicho miles de veces-masculló a lo que la rubia rodó los ojos

Caminaron hasta llegar al gran edificio al cual temía entrar… _uchihas company_

**Sakura pov`s**

Y hasta que al final llegamos a mi calvario, ahora como odio a la cerda y su maldito poder de convencimiento…pero todo sea por mi padre, no me importa cuan lejos tenga que llegar…por él haría cualquier cosa…aunque de todas formas solo hablaremos con sasuke, no quiero llegar a ningún trato sin antes estar segura en lo que me estoy metiendo.

**Fin de Sakura pov´s**

Caminaron juntas por el espacioso lugar el cual estaba lleno de secretarias y algunos oficinistas que trabajaban mecánicamente en papeleos y cosas por el estilo

-argg!Como odio este lugar-se quejó la yamanaka-que conste que vengo aquí solo por ti

Sakura se limito a arrugar el seño, ya que esta situación se le estaba mostrando bastante engorrosa, primeramente porque no se podía casar con un cualquiera .iba a desistir de todo esto cuando ino la tomo de la mano y de un tirón ya estaba dentro del ascensor

-INOO!-le gritó esta vez la pelirrosa-esto ya es demasiado…me deje llevar por ti y ahora me doy cuenta que en lo que me meteré es muy grave-dijo la pelirrosa algo exaltada

Ino la observó de reojo-no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda, además ya llegamos a la empresa, no tienes nada que perder…solo iremos a hablar con sasuke el tema…no es que vallas a tomar ahora la decisión.

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse un tanto. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el número 12 ino salio seguida de una incomoda y nerviosa Sakura.

El lugar parecía más calmado que el anterior y mostraba una hermosa elegancia de oficina

-creo que te estás preguntando porque este lugar es mas cool que el primer piso- la pelirrosa asintió

-es porque este piso es de los gerentes y dueños de la empresa, sasuke es parte de la gerencia-a la pelirrosa se le revolvió el estómago

-bueno…ahora lo que queda del camino tendrás que ir sola, sasuke me pidió encarecidamente que no entrara contigo

-QUE!-chilló la pelirrosa

-shhhh!Habla más bajo frentotas que me aniquilan si me ven aquí, el padre de sasuke me odia asíque te dejare sola, el resto del trabajo es tuyo

-pe…pero- ya era tarde, la rubia ya había subido en el ascensor y la pelirrosa por más rápido que corrió no pudo entrar.

-mierda-masculló, no quería hablar con ese tal sasuke ya que ni siquiera le conocía, pero había un algo en ella que le decía que tenia que hacerlo a como de lugar, no tenia otra opción, su nivel económico no era el mejor ya que además debía costearse la universidad aunque su tío kakashi le era de gran ayuda en ello.

No lo pensó más y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos, el lugar estaba desierto, lo que le ayudo a tranquilizarse un tanto. Buscó el nombre del chico entre las puertas, como se lo indicó la yamanaka, hasta que lo halló.

_Sasuke uchiha, gerente general_

La sangre parecía habérsele detenido por unos segundos. Toco levemente la puerta, la cual hizo un leve chirrido ya que se encontraba abierta, la pelirrosa se asustó y golpeó nuevamente. Nadie la abrió, al parecer no estaba, la ojijade asomó levemente la cabeza para revisar su interior, que le resultó bastante armónico por la decoración,

Encontró allí un elegante escritorio, un enorme ventanal que de seguro tenía una hermosa vista de la cuidad, y una silla vacía…no estaba…la pelirrosa suspiró aliviada como si un enorme peso se le fuera sacado de los hombros

-llegas tarde- habló una voz a su espalda la cual la hizo dar un respingo, giró lentamente y tragó pesado, el chico la observó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios

- adelante, no seas tímida

La pelirrosa se limito a asentir y pasó adelante seguida por el chico que no le perdía detalle.

Cuando estuvieron sentados para la pelirrosa el aire se tensó. En cambio a él le pareció divertido

-eres Sakura verdad?

-s…si haruno Sakura –dijo la chica mientras alisaba el pliegue de su vestido rosa pastel de forma nerviosa

El uchiha pareció meditar por unos segundos lo que diría a continuación

-¿estás segura de esto? Es decir dentro de unas semanas serás mi esposa- dijo el pelinegro de forma simple. Sakura palideció

-q..que es decir yo aún no estoy segura de esto, solo quería saber tus planes de matrimonio y como manejarías la situación, yo-el uchiha no la dejo continuar ya que le puso su mano derecha en sus labios de forma rápida y suave.

-hablas demasiado, me fastidias- dijo el uchiha muy cerca de la pelirrosa, había pasado por encima de su escritorio tan rápido que la pelirrosa no lo vio venir.

El corazón de Sakura parecía que iba a explotar, y sus mejillas se volvieron de un potente color carmesí

-mira…el plan es el siguiente- dijo el uchiha sin salir de su posición y aún con su mano sobre los labios de la chica

- cuando regresen mis padres de Italia, tu y yo les avisaremos de nuestro noviazgo y matrimonio, nos casaremos al día siguiente, tú te mostrarás feliz y dichosa, luego estaremos unos 2 meses conviviendo en un departamento, en ese plazo me entregarán el mando de la empresa, luego por algún motivo nos separaremos y tu tendrás el ansiado dinero y yo la empresa- culminó el chico volviendo a su posición actual

- no te doy más plazo que este momento para que decidas- dijo mirando a la chica seria y fríamente

Sakura parecía procesar todo, su labios estaban semiabiertos y su mirada perdida, hasta que el chico le sacó de sus cavilaciones

- y bien?

_No, no puedo, no no no no no no no-_se repetía una y otra vez

**Debes hacerlo ****, suena sencillo, además es mejor que prostituirnos**

_No lo sé, es un engaño, una farsa!-_alegó la chica contra su inner pero una imagen se le hizo presente en su mente…era su papá sufriendo de dolor, ya todo vestigio de jovialidad se había ido, y su rostro demacrado solicitaba ayuda

_Si, debo hacerlo_

_-_no tengo todo el día sabes?- dijo el uchiha desordenando sus cabellos, Sakura concentró toda su mirada jade en él.

-si – musitó la ojijade

-he?- cuestionó el uchiha ya que no le alcanzó a oír

- si aceptó casarme contigo- dijo la chica con la mirada en sus rodillas, ya que las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir

El uchiha pareció llenarse de orgullo demostrándolo en su sonrisa torcida

-bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Ten- dijo entregándole un portafolio, esto es todo lo que debes saber de mi y mi familia.

Sakura lo recibió y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar dejando extrañado al chico

-mujeres- musitó mientras seguía con su trabajo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- no lo puedo creer –dijo una voz chillona por el auricular

-no te miento, de verdad supe que el guapetón de sasuke se casa, lo escuche cuando iba a entrar a su oficina de los labios de la misma chica… es una pena verdad- dijo la otra voz también chillona

-ese maldito- dijo mientras apretaba una lata vacía de bebida que tenía entre sus manos dejándole una hendidura

- y porque te molestas tanto karin?

-me acosté con él, no lo recuerdas?- dijo con furia- yo era perfecta para él, no entiendo porqué elegiría a otra

- debe ser porque eres una simple secretaria

-lo sé! Pero soy su secretaria personal. Hago todo lo que él desea, lo amo entiendes!-gritó la mujer, la otra chica tubo que alejar el celular de su oído

-tal vez debas aceptarlo karin, el es sasuke, el gran sasuke era obvio que un día buscaría a una señorita fina y virgen para casarse

- cállate imbecil!-gritó la otra chica cortando la llamada

-esto no se quedará así…esa zorra pasará por mis garras, si señor

**:D le gustó? Espero que si xd aunque esta algo corto**

**Espero los reviws, **

**Sayo :3**


End file.
